The Girl With Kaleidoscope Eyes
by rupzydaisy
Summary: He was Harry to her, Harold Saxon to the public, and Master to the Toclafane. But then she couldn't see her Harry in his face, or in his eyes or his twisted smile. Harry was gone. He had been wiped away and had left behind a terrifying madman. Maybe he had never been there in the first place.


_I've been meaning to write this after hearing it as part of the playlist on New Year's Day with the fireworks. Yep, the song is the Beatles. _

_DW: not mine. Song: not mine. _

_Edit 5/02/12- This fic has been translated into Spanish by Kiriahtan. The link's on my profile! :D _

* * *

_Look for the girl with the sun in her eyes,  
And she's gone..._  
_...The girl with kaleidoscope eyes.  
-Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds, The Beatles-_

* * *

The Girl With Kaleidoscope Eyes

Time Lord. That's what Harry had told her. What he was. A lord of time. He explained his story to her as they lounged on the sofa in the console room of the TARDIS. He had gone through the data banks of the computer and found the truth he was looking for. And Harry told her of his home planet and that it was no more. It had burned like a bright star in the sky because of a man called the Doctor. Harry told her that the Doctor didn't save anyone that day. How he was worse than the coward who ran away. He told her that the Doctor had said he had ended war and it left only two of them behind.

When she had first seen Harry, he was warm and friendly. His smile lit up the whole room when he entered. Glinted like gold. It entranced her and so many others. Hypnotising. She wanted to help Harry so she introduced him to her father when they started dated. With a little encouragement Harry started his election campaign. Harry for Prime Minister. Vote Saxon. And he glowed.

Lucy had sat with her head on his shoulder on the old sofa in the impossible box and he told her stories of the Time Lords. Of a majestic citadel inside a glass like structure. Of the red grass which rippled in the breeze. Of the great Mount Pedition which stood so tall and proud, just like the race themselves. And at the foothills was his home. All gone now. Burned in the sky, a ball of fire and then no more.

Harry told her of the machine they were in. An impossible room which was bigger than the box it was held in. Harry told her that it was a machine which could travel in time and space. He said that they could go and visit the wonders of the universe, as soon as the drum beat stopped. They could see the Silver Whirlpools of Detive, the beautiful sky of Altraxi Nine, anything she wanted to see they could go to.

Then Harry told her that they would go to the future. To the year one hundred trillion. She thought there would be beautiful cities, amazing sights. Inside the little blue box which was bigger on the inside, Lucy Saxon thought the future would be a spectacular place.

It wasn't.

They looked at the screen on the TARDIS and it showed the dark sky outside. The starless night. Only it wasn't night. It was forever dark because they were so far into the future and they were at the end of it. The year one hundred trillion and the end of the universe. The end of the stars which had died out, leaving blackened lumps of rock. The end of everything. There was nothing remotely beautiful about it.

Her whole world spun and she clung onto Harry's arm, she didn't fear the cold and the night with Harry by her side. He was warm, chased the shadows away. She was glad he was there. "What happened to the Earth?" She asked quietly.

"Burned in the year five billion if I remember correctly." Then he sucked in a deep breath and chuckled, "Although, you lot get around."

"Where are we Harry?"

"Utopia." He announced and he stepped out of the TARDIS doors.

* * *

"There's someone there." A voice called from far off. "And a blue box."

"It wasn't there before."Other voice joined in, muttering and a battered torch was shone in sweeping arches, flickering, as the battery failed.

"Who are you?"

"How did you get here?" Similar questions were asked by an approaching crowd as they navigated the harsh terrain.

Harry simply whispered in Lucy's ear, "Watch this, so gullible." And he flung his arms wide open. With the light streaming from the TARDIS doors, he looked like an angel. Their saviour. The call across the stars led the last of humankind to the dirty little rock called Utopia. To the man standing in front of them who would save them from the darkness and the end of the universe.

"I am the Master." Harry called out, his voice carried across the cold dry air. "Your lord and master. And I have come from so very far. To save you. To save you from the end of the universe, the everlasting night and the end of time itself. I am a lord of time and you, you little humans," He let out a little laugh and Lucy laughed too. "You can be...the Toclafane." He finished with a broad smile as they moved forwards to take a glimpse of the man who had come for them.

Across Utopia the rumours spread, of the Time Lord and his plan to save them. They willingly agreed to whatever he said. Desperate to escape the darkness. And Lucy watched as they were reduced to empty shells but filled with hope. Hope in the Time Lord. Her Harry. Hope that he would save them in any way possible.

* * *

As the last of humanity took its final breath in the dark of the night, the Master had folded it back in on itself. Back through time, twisting and perverting it until it wasn't even human anymore. Sometimes Lucy found herself with tears running down her face and not a clue why.

There was a little girl she met, before she followed the rest of the crowd. She told Lucy that her mother had said that the skies were made of diamonds. Lucy thought back to what she had first saw when she stepped out of the TARDIS doors and onto Utopia and she looked down at the little girl.

"I think they might be." Lucy replied before she walked away down the corridor. The crowds filed into the room at the end and the screaming began. But Lucy didn't hear anything. There was only silence.

Lucy had seen the Futurekind too. Gazed upon them from a distance as they tried to attack. But Harry had kept her safe. And they, those wild, feral, cannibal creatures with their hungry stares glared at Harry. And they looked into his eyes saw things that scared them. The madness of the Time Lord was so much more than their own. Too overbearing for them to bear. The Futurekind relinquishes any claims on the humans and left as quickly as they came, not wanting to stay long in the sight of the Master.

She had balked at the idea of the Toclofane when Harry first told her what they were, but then she somehow found herself watching them as they appeared every now and again to see their Master. To hear his voice, to have their fear pushed back by his smooth voice. She knew it well. It had been the same when that woman, the journalist, had spoken to her. But Lucy had made her choice, for better or for worse. She knew it and so did Harry. He was Harold Saxon to the public and the Master to the Toclafane. But to Lucy he was Harry. Her husband.

* * *

Harry told her that he wished he could have seen Gallifrey burn. Seen the flames, seen the fire. How he wanted to see the flames and the fire lick the red grass. Harry confided in her. She was his secret keeper. Almost like a diary. He told her of the drums. The never ending drum beat. It was a different side to him, when he listened carefully to the drums in silence, he didn't seem like Harry anymore. He was different. Lucy listened to him tell her about them. How they pounded and sounded and drummed. On and on and on. Morning, noon and night. While he slept. Every minute, ever second was the drum beat. The call to war, just for him.

And as they commanded, Harry followed his orders. Lucy watched as Harry, or Harold Saxon, or...the Master, enslave the human race and use them as a taskforce as he prepared to go to war with the rest of the universe. How he was the Master of humans, of the Toclofane, of all. And how the drums were his master. They played and he danced and marched to their beat.

Harry had told her of the future. How his race would triumph again. How the Time Lords would rise up from the little Earth planet and that a new Gallifrey would grace the universe. Lucy sat and listened to the stories of old. The ancient race of the Time Lords who had such power and might. With one hand they could decide the fate of a planet, a civilisation and its people. And she wondered. She wondered what Harry would have been like if they hadn't burned. Would he still be Harry? Or would he be the Master? Would he have even become Prime Minister Harold Saxon?

Then the Earth burned too and she saw the flames reflected in his eyes. This time they glinted with some kind of madness that she couldn't comprehend. It scared her. Lucy watched as her planet burned, its population was slaughtered and knew that she was the last of her kind too. One of the last to escape the Master. To still be unhurt by the Toclofane. One of the last to remain alive. She wondered how long it would last. Yet wasn't he was Harry, her husband? And she was his wife. She had made her decision, for better and for worse. They would be together once this battle was over and the drums silenced.

So Lucy watched as the Master's plot was foiled by the Doctor. How he rose up into the air surrounded by colour and the whole human race, or what was left of it, chanted his name in unison. The Archangel Network fell and the physic grip of the Master on her mind loosened.

"Doctor." She called and her mind became clearer. She repeated it and she remembered what she saw. Of the Toclofane and the screaming in the endless night. What they truly were. As time reversed she held onto the rail and saw the clouds outside fly by at ridiculous speeds.

She saw the Master stand in front of the Doctor and she watched him laugh. She couldn't see her Harry in his face, in his eyes or in his twisted smile. Harry was gone. He had disappeared, been wiped away. He was dead. As she picked up the gun from the floor from where it had been blown over as time wound back.

Lucy aimed it at him. And then she pulled the trigger. There was a loud bang and he slowly fell to the floor and watched as the Doctor cradled him in his arms.

"Always the women." The Master had said as the gun was slowly removed from her hands by someone.

Lucy stared at him, unblinking as she could see everything he had done. The whole world had been destroyed and the Master was the cause for it all. A murderer, the mad Time Lord who brought a child's nightmare to life; the Toclofane.

She was arrested quickly and they left the Valiant. She was led by a guard to a police car at the airstrip outside of London. She didn't speak or acknowledge anyone. Instead she watched the images flashed before her eyes. Of Utopia and the last of humanity. The darkness and how the Master had fooled her.

In court, where she was sentenced to life in prison, Lucy was given the chance to speak. And she told them the truth. "I didn't kill Harry. He was dead already."

* * *

_Leave a review to let me know how it is! :D _


End file.
